


Chef [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: I like to watch him cook, because he looks so passionate about what he's doing, so focused on every tiny action.-or-Harry works on getting back to normal.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Thursday 22nd October - Chef.





	Chef [Inktober 2020]

Harry decided that 'his trade' was going to be cooking. I wasn't overly surprised- he'd been pretty good at rustling up something from nothing in the old days- but the fact that he'd gone serious with it was a bit unexpected. I thought he'd do…electronics…I don't really know what I expected, but a semi-professional chef wasn't it.

His first step was to take cookery classes in Brighton, once a week on a Thursday evening, and he bought back bits and bobs for us to sample. Then, one day, he announced the news that he'd been offered a job with one of the catering firms, scouted from the cookery class, and wanted to know our thoughts on him going for it. For a split second, I was jealous- here he was, getting a proper job, whilst I remained technically unemployed and living off a friend- but overwhelmingly, I was happy for him, and encouraged him to take the opportunity. McGilligan felt the same, he was all smiles and congratulations, and though Mrs Hammond made a show of finally getting some rent from him, I think she was secretly proud of him. I certainly was.

He made new friends, at work, and they played squash together for an hour after work on Fridays. They sounded like great people, though I never met any of them- I stayed away from Brighton as much as possible. One evening, after finishing the delicious dinner he had cooked for all of us, I was helping with the washing up and asked what it was like, overall. He replied that he was happy, but it still felt strange to be just a normal person. Another time, he showed me his new papers, which he'd got by somehow convincing a low-level official that he'd somehow destroyed them. 'Harrison Danny Bett'- the middle name chosen by McGilligan- was now his legal name, and he rightfully felt that it was another step to getting his life back on track.

I like to watch him cook, because he looks so passionate about what he's doing, so focused on every tiny action. He's a real asset to his company, they've struck gold with that one. And we're lucky to have him here.

**Author's Note:**

> mcgilligans name choice sjksjsksj
> 
> Entering the final stages now, only twelve left...and that's three more than usual because I'm trying to push myself. Not that I'm having it easy at the moment, but it's all fun!


End file.
